


ANd you thought the tofurkey was bad

by kaitlia777



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holidays are fun on Atlantis</p>
            </blockquote>





	ANd you thought the tofurkey was bad

Thanksgiving on Atlantis was always an excuse for a big meal, at least since the Daedalus began making supply runs. Even the non-Americans were in agreement that any excuse for good food needed to be exploited. But the meals they had were nothing compared to the Feast the kitchen staff prepared the first year Atlantis found herself sitting in the middle of San Francisco bay, and they were in proximity to supermarkets.

Despite the massive meal, those who had drawn the short straws and had to stay in the city over the holiday delighted in getting any goodies they could from those returning from meals with the family.

Sheppard and McKay just happened to be lingering around the docks when Lorne arrived back in the city, big box of leftovers in tow. As a local boy, the food was very fresh and hadn't had to travel far, so they were eager to see what Lorne's family had made.

The major raised an eyebrow, obviously not that surprised to see them and said, "Nothing here you guys want."

"It's food right? Turkey?" John asked with a grin. He still got mocked for his turkey cravings during the first year of the Atlantis mission, when they were cut off from Earth.

McKay snorted and looked at the size of the box with interest. "Can't be worse than the Tofurkey Jeanie and Caleb made the last time I went to see them."

With a grimace, Lorne said, "Tofurkey would have been welcome."

This gave the two of them pause. "No one in the family a good cook?" Sheppard asked curiously, the look of interest on his face changing from FOOD to WHAT THE HELL IS IN THERE?

"No, Mama and Elissa and Tally are great cooks," he said with a sigh. "But they're Vegans, so I wasn't allowed in the kitchen, in case I might sneak some actual meat into the food."

McKay and Sheppard exchanged looks. "What do Vegan's do for Thanksgiving?"

"You mean after the traditional rant about the fact that we live in a country that feels the need to commemorate the start of European oppression of the lands indigenous peoples with the yearly, ritual sacrifice and consumption of an animal…Well, the cream of pumpkin soup wasn't bad, but I could have done with out roasted wheatmeat or rice stuffed winter squash."

"Wheatmeat?" Sheppard had never heard of it, but it sounded wrong.

Lorne nodded miserably. "Yeah, the kids and I snuck out later and went down the street to Squat and Gobble and got some real food, but Elissa insisted I bring the leftovers with me."

With a pitying look, John asked, "Your brother-in-laws already drank the wacky vegan kool-aid, huh?"

"What brother in laws?" Lorne said. "Elissa my sister. Tally's her partner."

That aside going completely over McKay's head, the scientist looked at the box warily, then showed Lorne some surprising mercy. "There's leftovers from what the guys on KP made."

"Oh, thank god," Lorne breathed, then looked at the box of Vegan food. "What should I do with this?"

"Idea," John said with a grin. "Let's see if Ronon will eat it!"

Exchanging shrugs with McKay, Lorne said, "Dinner and a show, I'm in!"


End file.
